


Cherish

by TimothyWithConner



Series: Tim was DEAD [2]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-23 18:27:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18707527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimothyWithConner/pseuds/TimothyWithConner
Summary: 当Martha哭着打电话给Clark，他不得不向Bruce求助





	Cherish

**Author's Note:**

> Farewell的后续，Tim在披风争夺战后红罗宾时期死亡，一直以幽灵的身份呆在Wayne家直到现在离开

i.

Clark接通电话的时候立刻就听到了Martha微弱的抽泣声。

“Ma……Ma？你怎么了？”Clark的心立即被紧张地揪住了，他恨不得马上飞回堪萨斯，“发生了什么？”

“Clark……Clark……”Martha的声音钻入Clark的耳朵里，她第一次听起来是那么脆弱。在Jonathan去世的时候，她也没有哭得这么厉害。但现在，她现在几乎抽泣到无法讲出一个完整的句子。

Clark耐下心安抚她，让她慢慢冷静下来。逐渐，Martha终于平静了一点。

尽管她平静了许多，但依然哭着说：“Clark，快去看看Conner吧，他疯了。”

 

ii.

“你想试试不一样的吗？”Tim一脸天真无邪地看着Conner。

他有一个可爱的幽灵男朋友，而他是一个有TTK的半氪星人。

Tim可以附身在别人身上，这可以很好理解。但等到时间慢慢流逝，Tim开始能够做到更厉害的事情——他可以附身在Conner身上，用TTK模拟出自己的躯干。到两年之后，他已经可以将一部分意识用于控制Conner的TTK，又同时保证Conner自己能控制自己的身体。

一开始是双手，然后是手臂和脸颊，再到后来是上半身，最后连双脚都能很好地模拟出来。

即使在别人看来Conner只是在对着空气接吻，他自己也能摸得到那个纤细的、大胆的小红鸟。

 

Martha知道Conner一直和前任罗宾很好。

他的桌子上摆满了少年泰坦的合照和罗宾的照片，他的笔记本上写着满满的关于Tim的约会计划，他的抽屉里有数不清的红罗宾镖和小道具……甚至他的衣柜里还有红罗宾的制服。

她知道Conner在和Tim交往，她甚至知道Conner会把Tim偷偷带回家。在深夜，她听见过嬉笑声。当她走出去的时候，她看见穿着超级小子T恤的红罗宾亲昵地被Conner搂着，在厨房里甜蜜地亲吻着、说着悄悄话。她也正式地见过那个躲在Conner身后害羞的小男孩，漂亮、聪明，只是有点瘦弱和苍白得吓人。而且他的胃口总是这么小，只喝一点点咖啡，还坚持不留在堪萨斯吃晚饭。

现在她已经听说Tim失踪的消息了。

虽然后来蝙蝠家给出的意思是他离家出走了，但几乎没人会相信的。他爱他们，他是他们坚定的后援、永恒不变的罗宾，他是最乖最懂事的孩子，他怎么可能离开呢？但就连Dick也沉默不语，不打算透露关于Tim的任何消息。

然后她就发觉Conner越来越不对劲。

他在家的时间更多了些，但她听得到越来越多Conner的悄悄话。这个家没有第三个人，他是在和谁说吗？Martha一度以为是Tim藏在Conner的房间里，这完全可以理解，他本来就经常来找他的男朋友。

直到有一天她不经意地走过二楼的房间，听到了什么令人脸红害羞的声音。

她走到一半的时候就震惊了，她原本是听到Conner不自然的喘息声和呻吟，但后来发觉相比于自慰时间太长了。Martha猜到是Tim，但她看到虚掩的门就想帮着这两个孩子关上，她并不介意热恋中的男孩们开心地上床。

 

但她惊呆了。

她看到Conner抱着面前的空气，对着空无一物的前方亲吻着、爱抚着。而他的阴茎凶狠地勃起，在空气中颤抖着、抽插着，胯部对着空荡荡的前面一次又一次地撞击着。他的嘴里还嘟囔着，喃喃自语地说着“Tim”、“宝贝”、“你真棒”、“我爱你”。

她一瞬间热泪爆发了出来。

 

她几乎不记得自己是怎样颤抖着支撑着自己走下楼梯，哭着拨通了Clark的电话。Conner疯了，真的疯了，因为他最心爱的人失踪而疯了。她抽泣着和Clark说了一切，Jonathan已经走了，他的大儿子是最后她可以寻求帮助的人了。

 

iii.

“B，我需要你的帮助。”Clark急匆匆地赶到瞭望塔，找到了孤身一人值守的蝙蝠侠。

Clark的语气超乎寻常地紧急，事实上他也不经常会这么直接地找自己。Bruce在面具下皱起眉头，严肃地开口：“出了什么事情？”

“我需要找到红罗宾……”Clark诚恳地说着，Bruce微微怔住了，“这事关Conner。”

“超级小子？”Clark点点头，而Bruce沉默了。他立即知道了Clark说的是什么，但他……他不能说出去，这不仅仅是Tim对他的请求，也是他自己所必须做的。

“他才是Tim的男朋友，你应该去问他而不是问我。”Bruce冷冰冰地说。

“是的，但是他……”Clark突然脸色涨红，支支吾吾地说，“他已经看见了幻觉。”

Bruce僵住了，他不知道这个谎言还能欺瞒多久？恐怕，现在Tim越来越无法出现在人们的视野之中，因此很多人也会以为Conner有精神问题吧？

“我想那就是Conner自己的问题了，”Bruce冷冷地回答道，“我也不知道红罗宾在哪。”

“他的身体没有问题！”Clark突然拧着眉毛，大声吼道，“他和幻想中的Tim上床了！Bruce，我需要你告诉我Tim在哪！”

“我都说了我不知道，我也不知道你突然怎么就这么关心他——”Bruce也一反常态地吼回去，世界上还有比他知道更多悲痛的事情吗？他的儿子在他假死那段时间死了，他需要瞒着其他的孩子，甚至——他还要看着Tim最心爱的人逐渐被其他人视作一个疯子。

“他是我的孩子！我怎么能眼睁睁看着他疯掉？！”Clark咆哮道，Bruce愣住了。

 

如果这一刻Conner可以听到，那大概他会很开心的吧。但Bruce突然意识到，他和Clark都做得太晚了，甚至说得太晚了……他和Tim都在没有人意识到的时候就开始做英雄了，或者说有了当英雄的准备。他们都不是天生的英雄，他们都需要付出最大的努力去证明自己，但他们最后都挣到了自己的头衔。

“Bruce……B？”Clark突然睁大了眼睛，表情一下子柔和起来望着Bruce。Bruce眨了眨眼，才意识到Clark颤抖着伸出手，将食指放在他的脸颊上——他哭了。

他的泪水无意识地流到了面罩下面，伴随着决堤的情感。他默默地摘下头罩，脱下手套擦了一下脸颊，但眼泪又一次落下来了。他们都是好孩子，真的很好的孩子，是他们引以为傲的儿子们。

“那就是Tim，”在Clark震惊的表情下，Bruce用沙哑的嗓音说着，“他死了很久了，他现在是个幽灵。”

 

iv.

他不知道为什么把所有事情都告诉他了。在他假死那段时间，一切变得非常糟糕和混乱……当时，Tim就死了。因此从一开始红罗宾就是一个幽灵，一个被Tim和Conner打造出来的都市传说。

但他又是这么爱着所有人，以至于即使变成了幽灵，也在Wayne大宅里又待了三年。如果不是容貌无法改变的问题，他可以会一直停留在那里吧？

 

“你会不会也觉得我疯了？”Bruce解释完了一切，默默放下一杯热气腾腾的咖啡。Clark在他身边一直凝神听着，直到他说完，他才微微抬起了头。

“不，我相信你，”Clark注视着他，露出一个又温柔又体贴的微笑，“在你的孩子的事情上，你绝对不会说谎。”

Bruce望着他诚恳又清澈的蓝眼睛，贴着咖啡杯的手指微微地颤抖了。他眨了眨眼，胸口翻腾起一种微妙的悸动。但他冷冷地压抑住了，只是低下头，轻声说：“我不是一个合格的父亲。”

Clark侧着头，眼神也随着他的垂了下来：“你是，Bruce。你现在只是很难接受失去儿子的事情，但你已经做得很好了，所以他才会这么爱你。”

“是……吗？”Bruce的声音打颤着，从喉咙深处发出一声呜咽。他难以抑制地将手扶住头，遮住自己摇摇欲坠、快要分崩离析的表情。Clark下意识地伸出手，揽住他的肩膀。

这一次，Bruce没有抗拒，反而顺着Clark的动作倚在他的手臂上，再是肩膀。哥谭深夜最令人毛骨悚然的蝙蝠侠，此刻只是一个悲痛欲绝的父亲了。逐渐，Clark听到了肩头的人的闷声，不断不断地重复着——

“我是吗？我是吗？”他不断地拷问着。

“你是，你认可他的能力，承认他是罗宾，把自己的侦探技巧倾囊相授，让他成为一个不输给你的侦探。”Clark柔声说道，“你爱他，这是毋庸置疑的事实。”

“我……”Bruce沙哑着喃喃自语，“我没有做得那么好，我甚至把他一个人留在这儿，结果他死了。”

“他从未选择离开你，B，”Clark叹了口气，将怀中的人慢慢扶起来。他看着那双曾经无比冷静坚毅的双眼，这一刻充满了哀伤，“他也从未离开任何人。”

Bruce挣扎着愣了愣，又一次低下头：“……是的，Conner会照顾好他的。”

 

命运总是在玩弄人们，Bruce心想。在罗宾时期，他就能看得出Tim和Conner之间的暧昧情愫。然而，他们之间从未走到那一步，直到Conner死了。

他又回想起那时候Conner在大宅里对他的怒吼和质问，他猜测Conner和Tim是不是那个时候才开始谈恋爱的？或者说死过一次的人能更容易地看到幽灵？无论怎样，上天都太捉弄他们了，但死亡也没能把他们分开。

死亡，他突然意识到这对超级英雄来说完全是一个非常、非常普通的事情。Hal死过，Conner和Bart都死过，而Jason死了好几年。然而等到现在他才知道，红罗宾一直看上去安然无恙的原因是他早都是个幽灵了。他突然想起来Clark也曾经是那样，从天空中直直地掉下来，变成一具冰冷的尸体。他的心脏不知道为什么再一次揪紧了，他痛苦地想起来他曾经也悲痛地想要走上前去，但有另一位女士抢在他之前紧紧抱住了Clark。

讽刺的是，那段关系变成了过去的罗曼史，而现在紧紧抱着Clark的是他，甚至穿着令人闻风丧胆的蝙蝠侠制服。他发出一声冷笑，他或许一直以来无视着Clark对他投来的好感，甚至一直压抑着自己的情感并不是一件好事。他需要在合适的时候告诉他的孩子们自己真实的想法，而现在他也有的事情需要做。

“Clark。”他突然抬起头，超人不知所措地眨了眨眼。

“我爱你。”

Bruce面对超人从未如此紧张过，但他的嘴角仍然没有一丝动摇。然而，他看着面前的男人的嘴角突然轻轻咧开，双眼一下子被点亮了一样盯着他：“B，告诉我，是我想的那样吗？”

“是的，”Bruce甚至流畅地回答他，“我以情人的方式爱着你。”

“我也爱你，B。”Clark笑了起来，俯过身亲吻他的爱人。

 

v.

凌晨，当第一抹余晖撒在巴黎埃菲尔铁塔的广场上，这里还空荡荡的，一个人都没有。这时候，一个穿着黑色外套的年轻男人突然走向了广场。他笑着，眉飞色舞地在这空无一人的广场上走着，右手还攥成了十指紧扣的模样。但如果有人看到他的话，无疑觉得这个场景实在是太诡异了——这个男人对着空荡荡的空气兴高采烈说着什么，是不是还俯过身子，嘴巴对着空气吻了一下。如果他身边有一个女孩，那他们一定会认为是一对甜蜜的情侣，然而那只有他一个人。

这也就是为什么，John路过广场的时候，突然看到一个男人在对着空气深情地拥吻。这是一幕很美很美的画面，他的背后正是微微升起的日出，一切都被日出的光辉照耀成了甜美的橘色，然而实在是无法忽视这个诡异的、搂着空气接吻的男人。

John吓得大吼大叫，见了疯子一样向后退去，想让其他人看看这到底是怎么一回事。然而当他转过身，一下子撞上两个高大的男人，失去平衡跌落到地上。当他被扶起来的时候，他看到一个人戴着一副眼镜、一副朴实低调的样子，而另一个穿着一看就价值不菲的西装、冷冷地盯着他。

“先生们，刚好你们在这，”John用着法语说着，“你看看那一边是怎么一回事？”

他指着背后的方向，他确信这两个人也一定看到了一个和空气接吻的疯子。

“我看到了一对甜蜜的情侣，是吧，Clark？”其中那个有钱的男人抬着眉毛说着，而对方也接着他说着，“就是一对普通的男孩，您不会恐同吧，先生？”

“当然不！我可是法国人！”John拧着眉毛大吼，但为什么他们说那是一对？他转过身的时候，人都已经消失不见了，广场再次变得空荡荡的。

他疑惑地皱着眉头，而那个戴眼镜的男人只是拍了拍他的肩膀：“我想您只是累了，先生。”

是的，他可能只是累了，毕竟他刚刚才通宵工作了。John很快把这事忘在了脑后，告别了这两个男人向着自己的公寓走去。


End file.
